


‘tis the season (for what, exactly??)

by xHeyKYJx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, snapmap is a sub he just doesn’t know it yet hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Clay sends Nick a sex toy for Christmas (as a joke, obviously). Nick isn’t sure how to take it (except for up the ass).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 571





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lot of ideas for DreamNap virtual sex, and I was actually inspired to write this by an article lmao. This is the first fic I’ve posted for this fandom, although I have a lot more in progress. Hope you enjoy!

Well… it’s… _nice_ , at the very least.

At first, he’s not sure what it is. He pulls a small, zippered black case out of the box, packaged at the very bottom underneath a Dream hoodie, a new set of headphones, a $400 Amazon gift card. He figures it’s got something to do with his setup, maybe another piece to the headphones or something, but he doesn’t recognize the heart-shaped logo on the corner of the case. He unzips it, curious, but he’s just more confused when he opens the lid.

There’s a black charging cord wrapped up on one side, and filling the rest of the case is… something matte black and shaped a little erotically. Nick realizes the instant he touches it to pull it out what it is, and his suspicions are only confirmed when he sees the little remote in the bottom. Oh.

 _Oh_.

That was an hour ago. Now he’s sitting at his desk in his computer chair, wearing the gifted sweatshirt and staring at the… the… _toy_ charging next to his keyboard. He hasn’t even called Clay yet to say thank-you, he’s so frazzled. _What could this mean?_ It’s definitely a joke, it has to be, but there’s this nervous little flutter in his belly anyway, an excited little voice in the back of his head saying, _Maybe this actually means something._ But he crushes those hopeful thoughts mercilessly, because this is Clay. It’s just a stupid joke, something he probably spent a hundred dollars on just to laugh when Nick gets embarrassed and throws it out. To be honest, it makes him a little angry, to think of Clay laughing about this, making fun of him, _toying with him._ So he plugged it in to charge, and now he’s waiting.

Waiting for what, exactly, he’s not sure. For Clay to call, wheezing his ass off? For his mom to text him asking about getting Christmas lunch? For it to finish charging so he can… maybe… use it?

Nick is a virgin, plain and simple. People have seen him naked before, sure, and he’s seen other people in the nude as well, but aside from touching his own dick every once and awhile, Nick doesn’t have a whole lot of experience. As in, he’s never taken anything up the ass, and from the design of it, he’s pretty sure that’s what this thing is for. His stomach is fluttering with nerves, heart racing, because he knows himself, and he knows he’s going to try it. _And he might even like it, too_ , but he tries not to think too hard about that. He’ll figure it out when he gets there.

Suddenly, the toy beeps, signaling that it’s ready for use. Nick swallows dryly, feeling stupid for being so nervous, and shakily unplugs it. It sits on his desk innocuously, just a little black object, and Nick oh-so-hesitantly picks it up. It’s fairly light in his hands, the rubber material almost silky between his fingers, and on one end, his thumb traces lightly over what feels like an on button. Before he can chicken out, he presses it, and the toy comes to life in his hand with a soft _hum_ , buzzing gently in his grasp. His dick twitches in his sweatpants, and he fumbles to turn it off in a sudden panic. He drops it carelessly on his desk and closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he tries to control himself. It wasn’t even inside of him and he almost got hard.

He takes a couple more deep breaths before he rummages around in the box from Clay for the case. He finds the remote inside, as silky as the toy itself, and takes a deep, deep breath, as deep as he can. _It’s fine_ , he tries to convince himself. _If you don’t like it, you can just turn it off_. His hands are beginning to tremble a little as he stands up and struggles to undo the drawstrings of his sweatpants. He pushes them down in one fluid motion along with his underwear, now standing half-naked and feeling like a total idiot, and he takes the toy in his free hand and goes to his bed. _It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine_ , he thinks, trying and failing to soothe his own nerves. _It’s not a big deal, you can do this_. He feels a little pathetic, hyping himself up to fucking masturbate, but he tries not to focus on it as he lays down on his back and pulls his knees up so his feet are flat on the mattress. He finds his lube in his bedside table, proceeds to almost drop it, and squirts a little bit onto his fingers. It’s shockingly cold, and suddenly the gravity of the situation hits him. _He’s about to use a sex toy that Clay gave him_. He takes yet another shuddering breath, closing his eyes as he reaches down between his legs and just barely rubs his coated fingers against his own asshole. The touch is foreign to him, soft and hesitant but still somehow good, igniting sparks of arousal in his tummy already. He swallows a groan and presses hard enough so the tip of his index finger is embedded in his asshole, and _wow_ , Nick has heard about fingering before, but he didn’t realize how it could ever feel so _good_. He lays like that for a couple minutes, gradually pushing his finger into himself until he’s knuckle deep, and the realization makes him groan aloud. He wants to add another, feeling even more aroused at the spike of nervousness the thought ignites in his stomach, but he forces himself to stop where he is and pull out. He takes the toy, squirts even more lube onto the end that he’s pretty sure is supposed to go inside him, and takes the remote in his other hand. He reaches down, down, down, thighs quivering in a heated mixture of nerves and arousal, and he can’t help but clench when the rounded tip makes contact with his hole. He takes a deep breath, forces himself to relax, pushes a little harder. He belatedly thinks that maybe he should’ve kept fingering himself, because the stretch is nothing compared to one finger inside himself. It burns, feels impossibly tight and impossibly delicious, and the combined pain and pleasure is so new and amazing that tears spring into his eyes. “Fuck,” he chokes out, shifting to spread his legs more to accommodate for the size of the toy. “Oh, my _God_ —“ He sucks in a breath and brings his other hand up to bite at the back of it in a weak attempt to muffle the noises he’s making, even though he lives alone. There’s just something so deeply erotic about it that it embarrasses him, just the thought that someone could possibly hear him, and he moans against the back of his hand, dick impossibly hard between his legs. It feels like it’s halfway in now, his asshole fluttering around the girth of the thing, and it still burns, but it feels _amazing_. He pushes in more, more, more, and his eyes fly open with a sharp gasp when it touches something deep inside him that sends shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. Nick freezes, startled, but he can feel himself beginning to leak precome, and he pushes in again, slower this time. He gasps again when it touches his prostate, but this time he keeps it there, unmoving but touching firmly against the bundle of nerves. He’s sweating, now, almost feeling overwhelmed with the amount of pure pleasure he feels. He moves his hand away from his mouth and suddenly remembers the remote, and he glances at it, looking so small and dainty in his hand. There are three buttons: up, down, and on/off. Nick presses the on button.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He shouts as soon as the movement starts. It isn’t fast or hard by any means, just a smooth, simple vibration, but the toy buzzes against his prostate and sends him writhing over his sheets, overcome with heat and pleasure. A burning hot coil is tensing up alarmingly quick in his belly, and when he comes after only a few seconds, he arches his spine and throws his head back against his pillows with a moan so loud, it’s practically a wail. It’s almost too much, the vibrations and the prostate simulation and the orgasm, and he fumbles to turn it off before he passes out. His vision is fuzzy, and he pants raggedly, thighs shaking from the force of his climax. Nick doesn’t think he’s ever come that hard before, and he closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. “Fuck,” he breathes, dropping the remote and bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow. He risks a peek down at the rest of his body and sees the come splattered over Dream’s hoodie, and he closes his eyes again. He should wash it before too long, but the heat in his veins has been replaced with a simple and comforting warmth, and his mind is beginning to blur with sleepiness. His thoughts are circulating slowly, coming to him through the thick sludge of tiredness, and he thinks about Clay. _Maybe I should tell him I used it. See how funny he thinks it is now. Nick falls asleep._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay sends Nick more toys, and ~fun times~ ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two!! Yay!!!  
> Ngl I’ve never cranked out a chapter this fast before, so thank u to everyone who read this and commented and bookmarked. It means so, so much to me!  
> Hope u enjoy. ;)

Nick wakes up to the obnoxious sound of his phone ringing. Eyes still shut, he clumsily feels around his bedside table until he finds it and picks it up to squint blearily at the caller ID. _daddy clay._ Oh. Nick answers and props his phone up on his pillow next to him so Clay has a view of his profile.

“Merry Christmas!” Clay cheers through the phone, and in spite of his tiredness, Nick smiles at his enthusiasm. “Merry Christmas,” he mumbles back, stifling a yawn. He turns his head to the side to look into the camera, offering a sleepy smile. Clay is grinning back at him, face fully on display, and the sight of his smile makes Nick’s chest grow warm. He looks a lot more handsome when he smiles, Nick thinks.

“Did you just wake up?” Clay is asking through a laugh, before he squints at the camera. “Wait, no,” he says. “You’re wearing the hoodie I sent you. You didn't even say thank you!” He’s trying to act affronted, but his eyes are still smiling, and Nick giggles sheepishly. “‘m’sorry,” he says, rolling over onto his side so he can face his phone totally. “I was tired.” He suddenly remembers exactly _why_ he was so tired when his bare legs brush over the sheets and his hoodie clings to the sheets, and when he glances downward, his come has congealed on the fabric and is now sticking it to his bed linens. Nick swallows tightly, stomach suddenly alive with nervous butterflies, but not the good kind. Here he is, FaceTiming with his best friend of almost ten years, half naked and covered in come. _Shit_. How could he have forgotten?

“Oh yeah?” Clay says, and when Nick looks back up at the screen, Clay is smirking at him. “Did you… see _everything_ I sent you?” Nick can feel his cheeks beginning to warm, and rolls back onto his back quickly. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, and Clay bursts out laughing. “You’re so funny, Clay. _Ha ha._ ” In reality, he’s a little hurt on top of being embarrassed at his current state. Obviously it was a joke (why else would he have sent it?) but it doesn’t make it sting any less, the fact that he was sent a sex toy as a joke. It makes him feel more like the punchline than anything, but he can’t blame Clay for that. How is he supposed to know? If Nick didn’t have a fat fucking crush on him, he’d probably be laughing, too.

“Did you use it?” Nick whips his head back around, eyes wide. Clay is still smirking suggestively at him, but there’s something a little sharper about his gaze. Nick opens his mouth to respond, to say _hell no_ , but he splutters stupidly around his tongue. Sue him, the question took him off guard. He watches in horror as Clay’s quirked lips fall flat and his face molds from something smug into something more like… awe? It’s hard to tell through a shitty iPhone camera, and either way, Nick can’t focus on it right now.

“I- I—“ He stutters, struggling to defend himself, but it’s too late. _He’s too obvious_. “You did,” Clay says softly, and Nick was definitely right about the awe thing. “You actually used it.” Nick can see his face turning redder and redder by the second in the corner of his screen, and he turns his head back up to the ceiling. He can still save himself. “Well, yeah,” he laughs shakily, trying to convey a _duh_ in his tone somewhere beneath all the unsteadiness. “That’s what it’s made for, right?” He laughs nervously, trying to play it off like he’s definitely confident and not at all embarrassed about the confession. Like, _obviously_ it’s not the first time he’s ever stuck something up his asshole.

“Good. I’m glad.” Nick thinks he might get whiplash with the amount of times he’s whipped his head around. He stares at the screen incredulously, searching Clay’s face for any sign of a lie or a laugh, but he looks completely serious. “I mean,” he continues, leaning back against what Nick thinks is his couch. “You’re right. That’s what they’re made for, right? Besides, I ordered it especially for you. I figured you could use some prostate stimulation.” Nick is reeling. He feels a little lightheaded with how fast the situation has changed, and he sits there, dumbfounded and silent. He doesn’t know what to say. _He wanted me to use it? He bought it especially for me? He… thinks about me like that?_ For a second he considers hanging up and blaming it on shitty connection just so he can suffocate himself in his pillow and forget this ever happened, because this cannot be real. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, all at once. _It’s too good to be true_.

“Nick?” Nick blinks himself out of his panicked thoughts. “Um, yes?” He says, blushing even more when his voice cracks. And this is how he knows Clay is totally serious, when he doesn’t even crack a smile at Nick’s stupid voice. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” Nick bites his lower lip, tries to construct something mature to say in his head, but what comes out is a lot less elegant than he had hoped. “What- what am I supposed to say? Thank you?” He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth. That sounded a lot bitchier than he’d meant for it to, and evidently Clay is thinking the same thing, because he frowns. “I mean…” He mumbles, looking away, and Nick instantly feels bad. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” He rushes, rolling over onto his stomach, come be damned. He grabs his phone and holds it in front of himself so he can look fully into the camera, as serious as he knows how to be. “I just- I mean, dude. You send me a sex toy for Christmas because you ‘think I could use some prostate stimulation,’ or whatever you said. It’s just… a lot to take in.” He pauses, trying to think if there’s anything else he can say. “Um, thank you. I came really hard.” _FUCK_. That’s definitely not what Clay meant when he was fishing for gratitude, but his frown is nowhere to be seen and instead is replaced by the sight of Clay’s ceiling fan. Nick can hear him wheezing in the background, and Nick tosses his phone away and face plants onto his pillow. He feels incredibly stupid, and he hates himself even more for the sting in his eyes. Now is not the time to be crying, especially over something stupid and undeniably hilarious, but he just feels so… so _small_ , like _wow, look at Nick, he “came really hard” from a basic fucking sex toy like the blushing virgin he is, and now his best friend is laughing at him because he’s a total loser_. Worst Christmas ever.

Clay has stopped laughing, but he sounds out of breath when he finally speaks again. “Nick?” He calls, and laughs again. “Nick, no, come back, I wanna see your face.” Nick refuses to say anything and instead inhales as much of his pillow as he possibly can. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll suffocate in just a couple of minutes, and then this undying humiliation will be over. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed, you just startled me. But… um, all jokes aside, I’m glad it worked.” He pauses, and Nick wonders apprehensively what he’s about to say. “I guess I was right in assuming you’ve never taken anything up the ass?” Which, okay, not what Nick was expecting, but he picks his phone up and raises his head anyway. He figures if this is going to work, whatever “this” is, he’s going to have to push past his embarrassment and talk about his feelings. Or whatever. “Uh, yeah,” he mutters, and he can feel himself blushing all the way down to his neck. “I… enjoyed it. A lot. So, thank you. Again, um…” He cuts himself off before he says something awkward again, looking anywhere but at his phone, but he doesn’t miss Clay’s small smile. “Listen,” he starts, taking a breath, and Nick forces himself to look. “This didn’t really go the way I expected it to, but… would you be interested in… like…” He’s as red as Nick is, now, eyes darting around anxiously, and Nick waits because he knows how it feels to be that nervous. “...being my boyfriend?” Nick blinks. “‘Would I be interested?’” He echoes, disbelieving. “‘ _Would I be interested?_ ’ Ohmigod, yes!” He feels lightheaded again, but in a good way, like he just got asked out by his crush and he can hardly believe it. He grins big and wide at the camera, feeling incredibly giddy as Clay grins back. “Wait, actually?” He asks, like he can’t believe it, either. “I thought you’d think I was a freak or something.” Nick rolls his eyes in spite of himself. “I’ve had a huge fucking crush on you since I was like, fifteen, dumbass,” he admits, and Clay laughs happily. “I can’t believe this is happening!” He giggles, and Nick giggles, too, feeling the exact same way.

They talk for an hour after that, recounting childhood memories and revealing things about themselves that neither of them has ever spoken before. They leave the call still smiling and happy, and Clay promises to call him tomorrow, and Nick stutters a little when he says his usual I love you because it’s a lot different this time, and that’s it. He lies on his bed, still hardly believing that this is true, that this is _actually happening_. But it is, and he’s happy. Best Christmas ever.

“Hey, babe,” Clay hums as soon as Nick answers his FaceTime call. Nick just grunts in response, setting his phone flat on top of his dresser as he yanks open the third drawer. It’s been a long day, full of stupid college assignments and annoying teachers, and he wants nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for decades. He shimmies out of his jeans as Clay asks, “How was your day?” Nick scoffs bitterly, kicking the pants away and grabbing his phone. “Don’t even ask,” he mumbles, flopping into bed wearing boxer briefs and a t-shirt. “How ‘bout you?” He props his phone up against his pillow and lays down on his tummy, resting his cheek against his crossed arms so he can look at Clay clearly. He appears to be sitting at his desk, leaned forward in his computer chair as he taps away at his keyboard with concentration. He’s shirtless, one leg bent up toward his chest with his foot propped against the seat, and the way his abs roll up is really adorable, but Nick is too exhausted to comment on it like he normally would.

“It was fine,” Clay mutters, clicking his mouse. The corner of his mouth quirks up briefly before it falls flat, and he looks at the camera. “Wanna talk about it?” Nick just grumbles a no, struggling to keep his eyes open. God, he’s tired, and he considers asking Clay if they can sleep call, but before he can say anything, Clay is speaking again.

“Well…” Clay says slyly, resting his chin on his knee and looking at the camera cunningly. “I know something that would cheer you up.” Nick is too weary to catch the tone of his voice, the glint in his eye, and he makes a noncommittal noise, eyelids finally slipping shut.

“I’m having something delivered to your house.” Clay informs him, and that sentence alone should put Nick on his toes, but he’s half asleep and barely coherent. Clay huffs a laugh at him, and because Nick’s eyes are closed, he misses the fond look Clay gives him, the slight mischief in his features. “Goodnight, baby.” Clay coos sweetly, but Nick is already asleep.

_Lovehoney_. At first glance, Nick doesn’t recognize the name, and he carries the box inside and kicks the door shut behind him. He’s about to leave it on his kitchen table for later, figuring this is what Clay had mentioned last week, but then he sees it. Where the second “o” should be is a familiar heart-shaped logo, and Nick’s stomach flutters in excitement. He tears it open like a savage, too eager to see what’s inside to feel embarrassed at his childish and slightly desperate actions.

There are three smaller boxes inside. He pulls the first one out, veins thrumming with thrill and curiosity. _Extra thick cock ring set, 3 pack_. Nick stares at it, already beginning to feel apprehensive. He’s never tried anything like this before, and he turns the box over to look at the back for some kind of instruction manual or something, but his phone begins to ring in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers as soon as he sees who it is, and he’s already talking before it’s even fully connected.

“Clay!” He shouts, but his voice is filled with excitement rather than anger. “What the fuck is all this!” Clay laughs on the other end, and after a quick look at his screen, he determines that he can’t see Clay’s face and looks away, back at the box in his hands. He turns it back to the front and holds it over his phone, laid flat against the table. “‘Cock rings’? Are you serious, dude?” Clay just chuckles, and Nick pulls the box back. “Keep looking.” Nick huffs at his dismissive tone but obeys in spite of himself and pulls out the next package. The first thing he registers is the picture on the front, of something curved and shiny black. It kind of looks like a caterpillar, with bulbs increasing in size along it, and Nick can already feel arousal stirring in his belly as he reads the label aloud. “‘Sensual glass beaded dildo.’” He holds it over the camera, too, feeling for all the world like a child during show-and-tell, but he still has this inexplicable urge to show Clay what he’s received, even though Clay picked them out himself.

“Aaah,” Clay breathes, and Nick puts the box on the table to pull out the last one. “I’m excited to see you try that.” His words send a shiver up Nick’s spine, and his dick twitches in interest. They’ve never talked about _that_ before, but Nick trusts Clay and decides to put that conversation off until later. He pulls out the last box, and it isn’t nearly as exciting as the first two. “‘Fresh toy cleaner.’” He doesn’t even bother to show it. “Cool.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Clay reprimands him, but there isn’t any actual heat to his words. “You should always clean your toys before and after use. Because, y’know, hygiene.” Nick snorts at him and picks his phone up, angling it to show his face. “C’mon, Clay,” he whines, looking at the camera imploringly. “Can’t I see your handsome face? Pretty please?” With a sigh, the picture moves and steadies on Clay’s face. He looks tired, and his face is aglow from his computer screen. He must’ve been editing something. Nick smiles at him. “Thank you,” he mumbles, suddenly feeling shy, and Clay smiles back. “Of course, baby,” he murmurs, and the low rumble of his voice is comforting. “Anything for you.” Nick giggles, hides part of his red face with his hand. “When… should we try them?” He asks hesitantly, not sure if he’s wording this right, or even asking the right question, but Clay grins, showing his teeth, and there’s something almost predatory to the curve of his lips. Nick fights down another shiver at the look he receives. “Next week?” Clay asks, glancing at his computer. “I’ve got some YouTube stuff to do this week, but I’ll be free around Wednesday.” At first, Nick was excited, but his excitement quickly sinks into disappointment as Clay speaks. “I’ve got a big project due on Thursday,” he mutters. “What about Saturday?” Clay offers him a much softer smile, seeming to sense his dismay. “Works for me,” he responds, almost a promise, and Nick offers a sideways smile. “Saturday it is,” he says, excitement bubbling to life once more. He’s about to bid his boyfriend farewell, but Clay’s face suddenly changes. His smile drops and he frowns severely into the camera, eyes sharp and dark, and Nick startles at the sudden change. “Don’t use anything,” he tells Nick, almost an order, and he’s about to protest but Clay keeps going. “Only take them out of the boxes to clean them, and put the dildo in the fridge on Saturday morning. Got it?” Nick stares dumbly at the screen. He’s shocked, honestly. Clay has never spoken to him like this before, and he can’t tell if it annoys him, intimidates him, or… turns him on. He snaps his mouth shut with a _click_ and nods dumbly, and Clay tsk’s in dissatisfaction. “No, I’m gonna need more than that, honey,” he says almost poutingly, simpering. “Y-yes,” Nick stutters, cheeks flaring hotly. Clay smiles appraisingly at him, and Nick squirms a little. He doesn’t know why Clay’s approval makes him so happy, or why his dick is already straining against his jeans. “Good job, baby,” Clay coos, and Nick smiles, still a little dumbfounded but going along with it anyway. “I’ll call you soon, okay? I love you.” And with that, the call is over, and Nick is left with a box of sex toys and an unexplainable boner. He spends the rest of his evening filling his search history with things like _praise kink, what is a praise kink, how to use cock rings_.

The following week passes by in a blur of projects, homework, Takis, and stress-induced headaches. He ends up calling Clay at almost two in the morning on Wednesday night (well, Thursday morning), crying his eyes out and on the verge of a panic attack over his stupid fucking group project, and Clay guides him through the breakdown with a soothing voice and gentle affirmations. Nick sleeps better than he has all week, falling asleep to Clay’s sweet voice, and Thursday goes by quicker than he’d expected. Friday sucks, because he has a horrible headache from his stress and a stomach ache on top of that. It’s definitely because of the Takis, aka it’s his own fault, but he still feels sorry for himself. Then it’s Saturday.

He wakes up earlier than usual, around ten, and scrambles to do everything he needs to do. He puts the glass dildo in the fridge and washes the cockrings, leaving them on his bedside table for later use. He showers and makes sure to clean his ass as well as he possibly can, until the skin is almost rubbed raw from the washcloth. He spends his afternoon in a flutter of excitement, already getting turned on at even the slightest thought of tonight. He has no clue what to expect, which terrifies him to no end, but he reminds himself of the thing Clay sent before, for Christmas. That was new and unknown and also the best fucking nut he’s ever had, and he comforts himself with that thought. By the time it’s eight o’clock, he hasn’t eaten dinner due to the sheer force of his nerves, and he’s stripped his bed of everything except the bottom sheet. There’s a couple of towels folded at the end of the mattress, and the cockrings are on top of it. He only takes the dildo out of the fridge when Clay shoots him a text. _ready? ;)_. He’s so excited he drops it and shrieks a little when it bounces around his kitchen floor but by some miracle doesn’t shatter, and hurries to pick it up, blow it off, and take it back to his room. He places it carefully next to the cockrings and pulls his lube out to keep next to them as well, and he glances at himself in the mirror one last time before he calls Clay. He looks nervous and tired, and there’s a patch of red dots along his lower right cheek. He’s wearing boxer briefs and a long-sleeve t-shirt, and he doesn’t look nearly as sexy as he’d hoped, but he forces his gaze away from his mirror and instead toward his laptop. _Incoming call from daddy clay_. Nick sits awkwardly on his bed and answers the call, veins already buzzing with adrenaline.

“Hey, baby,” Clay purrs, and Nick is already speechless. He’s sitting at his desk, slumped comfortably in his computer chair, and he’s shirtless. Nick can just barely see the waistband of his sweatpants in the very bottom of the frame, but that’s it. His eyes are half-lidded and dark, and his smile is predatory. Nick swallows, curling his hands into fists in an attempt to ground himself. _Jesus_.

“Are you ready?” Clay asks him, leaning forward a little. His features smooth out into something softer, as if he’s trying to ease Nick’s nerves. Nick nods, biting at his lower lip. “Yes…” He mutters, feeling a little timid. He’s afraid of what’s going to come next, but the violent butterflies in his belly are more from excitement than anything else.

Clay grins at his response, features sharpening once more. “Good,” he replies, leaning back again. “Take your clothes off.” It’s sudden, unexpected, and suddenly Nick’s anxiety intensifies a thousand times more. Clay has never seen him naked before, and Nick isn’t exactly small, but he takes a deep breath and pulls his shirt over his head. His face grows warm as he tosses the article away, and he can’t even check his screen to look at Clay’s face for fear of catching sight of his own half-naked body. He slides off the mattress and hooks his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear, hesitating. He finally glances back at the screen, looks into the camera for some kind of guidance, but Clay says nothing and stares at him coolly. There’s no sign that he likes what he sees, but there’s also no sign that he doesn’t, so Nick takes that to be a good thing and shoves his boxer briefs down before he can think about it even more. A cool breeze slides over his bare skin, makes him shiver a little. He can feel Clay looking at him, sizing him up, even, and he feels exhilarated. He peeks back at the camera.

“Do you have everything ready?” Clay asks him, and Nick nods, sitting back down. He brings the toys into view, and Clay smirks. “Put two of the rings on.” Nick blinks at the camera, kind of confused. _Two?_ He only saw videos about putting one on, but he listens anyway and squirts the tiniest bit of lube onto the biggest one before rolling down his shaft. He hisses at the feeling of his cock being squeezed by something, and sucks in a deep breath when he stretches it over his balls and the base of his penis. He can already feel himself hardening at the slight stimulation, warm with arousal. He takes the second biggest one to put on next, but Clay tuts at him. “No, no, baby,” he says, almost condescendingly, and Nick flushes with embarrassment. _Why is this so hot?_ “Use the smallest one, around the tip.” “Oh,” Nick says quietly, taking the smallest one and rolling it over the head of himself. He’s already turning red, half-hard from the rings and his own shame, and he has to swallow the noise that tries to surface when the ring clings to his skin, pressurizes his dick _beautifully_. He’ll have to try these more.

“Good job,” Clay praises, and Nick beams at him in spite of himself. Clay smiles back, fond, before his face returns to something cold and powerful. The intensity of his gaze makes Nick shiver again, in contrast with the heat building in his penis.

“Did you freeze the dildo like I asked?” Nick nods eagerly, picking the toy up to somehow prove that he’s a good boy, that he listened, even though there’s no way for Clay to tell whether it’s cold or not.

“Go ahead, then,” Clay commands easily, slumping even further in his seat. He looks away from the camera and starts typing at his keyboard. “What are you waiting for? Go ahead and put it in.” Nick is dumbfounded. He stares for a moment, waiting for Clay to return his attention to him, but he seems totally distracted as he does something on his computer. Nick frowns indignantly, feeling a little hurt. He doesn’t understand why Clay is suddenly acting so distant, but maybe it’s part of the… fantasy? Nick has no clue, so he bites his tongue and lubes the toy up before he shifts to lay on his back, his side facing the camera. He’s reaching down between his legs, about to insert the very tip of the toy, when Clay makes a dissatisfied sound. “ _No_ ,” he says sharply. “I want to see it, Nick. Turn around.” His tone startles Nick, and he quickly moves to obey so that his asshole is bared to the camera. It’s a little humiliating, showing himself off like this, and so soon. Clay has seen pretty much his entire body naked in just a few minutes, and the thought makes him even harder.

Clay makes a sudden noise of astonishment, and Nick cranes his neck to see his face. Clay is staring at his screen, eyes wide and lips parted and glistening with spit, and Nick flushes at the attention, the abrupt change in demeanor. “Did… did you shave?” He asks softly, leaning a little closer, and Nick laughs. “Um, no,” he mumbles, laying his head back down. _Was I supposed to? Shit._ “I’m just blonde, I guess.” Clay just hums, and another furtive peek at his laptop shows that Clay is back to acting indifferent, looking away from him and acting like he’s busy. But Nick knows that Clay is focused in on him, tuned in to everything he’s doing, and that makes him feel better. He reaches down again, tummy jumping in excitement. He gasps the second the toy touches his rim, ice cold and unforgiving, and goosebumps flare over his thighs. He hears Clay’s chair creak, and it satisfies something inside him to know he’s putting on a decent show. He pushes it in a little, feels himself adjusting to the first and smallest bead. It’s barely there, barely fills him, and he slides it in even more. His asshole twitches around the next bead, and the sensation of having even just a centimeter of it inside makes him groan. _Fuck_ , he’d forgotten how much he likes having something inside himself. The third bead burns a little, and the stretch combined with two beads already inside feels incredible. He moans, biting at his lip, already swallowing the fourth bead. His asshole stings, struggling to accommodate, and Nick spreads his thighs, moans loud and clear.

“Wow,” Clay mutters, and Nick startles. He’d nearly forgotten about his audience. “I knew you’d like the glass. Only the best for my little princess, right?” Nick furrows his brow and props himself up on an elbow to glare at Clay through the camera. “Shut up,” he grumbles, embarrassed. “It feels good.” Clay scoffs. “I’m sure it does,” he says disdainfully, gazing at him with slight judgement. “I knew you’d be a cockslut.” Nick flops back down on his back, defiance forgotten, and moans, dick fully hard and straining against the rings. “Fuck, Clay,” he whispers, already desperate to come. He tries to take a moment to catch his breath, maybe come to terms with the face that he likes being talked down to, but no such thing happens. “Did I say you could stop?” Clay barks, and Nick jumps. “Keep going, whore.” Nick breathes a moan, pushing the toy in even further. He feels so full now, more so than he ever has before, but it’s still not enough, and he shoves the dildo inside harshly, not even pausing to adjust to the fifth bead before moving on to the sixth. His asshole feels absolutely raw, now, stretched tight around the cool glass, and the tip of it is pressed up firmly against his prostate. He cries out at the sensation, asshole clenching in response to his pleasure, which only makes him groan even louder. There’s almost seven inches of the dildo inside him, now, and in his desperation, his hips twitch up, searching for more friction. “Clay,” he sobs, prostate already panging from overstimulation. His hips buck again, thighs quivering as he struggles to keep himself contained. “ _Ohhh_ , God, Clay, I—“ He wants to come so badly, now, filled to the brim and prostate sending waves of pleasure all over his body. He reaches down with his free hand, fingers just barely brushing over his painfully-hard cock when Clay _tsk_ ’s at him. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” He says, disproving, and the tone of his voice makes Nick sob again. He wants to be good, wants to show Clay how good he can be, but he’s positively _aching_.

“Clay, _please_ ,” he begs, fisting his free hand in his sheets to keep from touching himself. “Please, I need to come, _please_ —“ He’s caught in a haze of unfiltered desire and raging heat, and he’s _desperate_ for release, for the peak of this whole thing and then the soft haziness afterward. He just wants to _come_.

Clay is quiet, probably just sitting there and watching Nick unravel like the sadist he is. Nick wants to swear at him, but logically he knows he’ll probably never climax if he does that, so he keeps it to himself.

“...I thought I said _no_ , Nick.” Clay’s voice is colder than it’s been this whole time, ravaged with disapproval, and twin tears trail down Nick’s temples at the sound of it. He sniffles weakly, props himself up on an elbow to see Clay’s face, but his vision is too blurred to really see his expression. “You should know better than to argue. Take the toy out.” Nick is back to laying down, crying even harder at the punishment. He babbles senselessly as he tugs it out, feeling horribly empty and humiliated. “Jus’ wanna _come_.” He cries quietly, tossing the dildo away petulantly. He drags himself into a sitting position when Clay tells him to, turns around on his hands and knees to present his stretched-out and painfully empty asshole to him. He’s in too much of a state to realize what’s about to be asked of him.

“Spank yourself.” The words jolt him out of his self-pitying state, and he turns to look over his shoulder. _Huh? He didn’t just say…_

“Go on, Nick. Spank yourself.” Clay’s face gives nothing away, and it’s gotten too dark for Nick to really see his face, so he turns back around. His whole body is thrumming with nervous energy and almost unbearable heat, and his cock is leaking painfully against his stomach. His left arm shakes as he shifts his weight onto it, and he squeezes his eyes tightly shut when the extremity of the situation finally hits him. _I’m about to spank myself for Clay_. It doesn't comfort him even a little bit to think that this punishment would be worse if the two of them were actually together, in person. Swallowing down the mortification swelling in his chest, Nick rears his hand back and lands it on his right ass cheek. It stings, but it’s bearable, and he bites back the cry that wants to escape him.

“Again. Harder.” He takes a deep, shuddering breath and smacks himself again, harder this time. He can feel his ass jiggling beneath his palm, can feel the warmth of the pain beginning to spread, and before Clay can say anything, he hits himself again, this time as hard as he possibly can. He wasn’t expecting it to fucking _sting_ so badly, though, and he can’t help the whimper that falls from his lips. This time he does stop, waiting for Clay to order him around, tell him to keep going, but there’s nothing. Blinking away freshly-brewing tears, Nick turns to peer over his shoulder again and—

 _Oh_.

Clay’s muted himself, but his camera is still on. Nick watches, dazed, as Clay jacks himself off with violent movements. Nick can’t see his dick, but there’s a thin sheen of sweat on his chest, and there’s just enough light to see the look on his face. Nick thinks he might come just watching this, seeing the blissed-out face Clay makes when he comes, and the white splatter against his chest makes him gasp. _Fuck, that’s hot_. Clay opens his eyes, chest heaving, and unmutes himself. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” he pants, leaning forward to rest his forearms against his desk. There’s a sparkle in his eyes, and he looks directly at the camera with a loving smile. “You’re so fucking _hot_ , Nick, Jesus Christ, I couldn’t even last longer than you.” Nick giggles a little, body thrumming with a new and more comfortable warmth. He feels… loved, like this, kneeling with his ass bared to his boyfriend as he comes down from his climax. And Nick loves him, too.

“Okay,” Clay says once he’s caught his breath. Nick waits for instruction, still feeling warm and high. “You can turn around now, baby, and sit down. And take the rings off.” His voice is much gentler than it’s been all night, and Nick hurries to listen, struggling to do as he’s been asked without falling over. He belatedly realizes that he’s shaking. His fingers tremble as he pulls the rings off, and the relief of being free makes him moan as he tosses them away. He itches to touch himself but refrains, waiting for his next command, but Clay seems to read his mind. “Go ahead, sweetheart,” he says, so kind and soft. “You can come, it’s okay.” Nick doesn’t hesitate to take himself in a fist, and he comes after just a few strokes, long and hard. The splatter of his chest and belly is hot, and there’s much more of it than the last time he’d had an orgasm. His whole body feels a little tingly, now, almost numb from the fucking _release_ that he’s been waiting for, and he pants raggedly and steadies himself against his mattress with wobbly arms. “Clay,” he murmurs, looking up at the camera from beneath his hair. “Clay, m’tired.” Clay chuckles at him, still smiling fondly. “I know you are, baby,” he says, and his features take on a more melancholy tint. “I wish I was there with you.” Sadness swells in Nick’s chest, filling him with a hollow ache, and he frowns. He wishes Clay were here, as well, to hold him and clean him up and cuddle him to sleep. He blinks away tears for the third time that night and instead reaches over to the end of his bed to grab a towel and clumsily wipe himself down. It seems that he’s lost his fine motor skills, because he can barely run the towel over his body, but he eventually manages and tosses it on the floor to worry about later. He’s about to lay down, eyes already beginning to feel heavy with the promise of a deep sleep, but Clay stops him. “Wait, wait, wait,” he says, and Nick stares at him tiredly. “Shouldn’t you take a shower and put on some fresh clothes? And fresh sheets?” Nick frowns at him. That sounds like a lot of work, and he can feel his head nodding as he struggles to stay awake. Evidently Clay notices, because he just huffs a laugh. “Ah, nevermind,” he murmurs, and Nick lays down happily, pulling his computer closer to him so they can see each other better. “You were so good tonight, baby,” Clay whispers, and Nick smiles sleepily at him, eyelids drifting shut. “I’ve never done that before,” Nick mumbles, nuzzling into his pillow. “It was fun.” Clay hums, just watching him warmly. “I love you,” he whispers, and he chuckles at the silence he gets in return. Nick is already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe
> 
> Okay sO after writing this whole thing, I’ve decided that...
> 
> ... I want to take requests!
> 
> I’ll be taking requests for anything Dream Team related, and I’d greatly appreciate it if these requests are as specific as possible!
> 
> I will write:  
> -smut  
> -lots of kinks lol  
> -angst  
> -hurt/comfort   
> -sickfics (pls T.T)  
> -au’s
> 
> I will NOT write:  
> -s/lf h/rm or s/icide  
> -e/ting d/sorders  
> -any kinks relating to severe injury/blood (sadism/masochism is cool though)  
> -top sapnap (i’m sorry i just can’t do it)
> 
> I might not have mentioned some things, so if you request something that I’m not cool with, you might get turned down (politely, I’ll be nice I swear). I’ve tried to include everything I can think of tho, so there shouldn’t be any problems. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and happy new year!!  
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> so uh anyway
> 
> The first part was kinda short bc it’s mostly focused on Nick actually receiving the gift and then using it... the next chapter will be longer, and will have much more content hehe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
